ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Westover Islands
Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands is the original game and the main and the most popular game in the current series of the Ultimate Driving Universe. This game is set on four islands which are connected to UD: Odessa and in the future, Harriston. This game was originally called Ultimate Driving II since it was originally a revamped version of Ultimate Driving II Classic. UD: Westover Islands is also the most popular UDU game. It is the only Ultimate Driving game to receive 100+ million visits. There are four islands that make up the Westover Islands collectively as an archipelago. From largest to smallest Westover, the largest and most populated holding the three towns of Westover (county seat), Woodbury and Kensington, South Beach, home to South Beach, Palm Shores Island, which is home to its namesake town Palm Shores, and Angler Island which is a Wildlife Refuge. Nomtauk, despite being part of this game, is on Alan Island which is an Island but is not part of the archipelago. Originally, this map was oriented north-south with I-76 as Delaware Route 1, US 40 as Delaware Route 3, Chestnut Street as Delaware Route 2 (later SR 3 until being downloaded to county level) and the US 40 Business Route as state routes 4 and 5. Delaware State Route 12 was originally state route 6 and prior to the current map, US 17. When the game was revised to become east and west, the US and Interstate designations replaced some of the original state route designations. This game features country roads, 6 towns, an oil refinery, 3 bridges, and a local port. Also, a bus terminal was added on January 13, 2017 - making Westover the main hub for public transit in the region. Furthermore, on March 26, 2017, this game was renovated to add a new look to the southern part of the main island. The game has seen many changes and updated since then, including South Beach became a resort community in May 2017 instead of a major city in the original release. New medians were added to multi-lane road sections with them throughout the summer of 2017. The causeway on US 40 was not exempt, having a drawbridge installed in July 2017 near Palm Shores. In August 2017, the US 40/DE 12 intersection was redesigned. It was integrated into the causeway and had its traffic signals removed, making DE 12 the only main road in the area without signals. In January 2018, the Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel was added to the map, completing the Delaware portion of I-76 and adding a second toll plaza. Angler Island Wildlife Refuge and small parts of Alan Island and Nomtauk were also added in this update. Major Roads Serving Westover Islands Towns and Cities # Westover- Seat of the area, notable areas include PD, post office, spawn, bus station, and more. # Woodbury - Small town, with spawn and houses only. The Racing Update added a new house for Woodbury, unofficially dubbed as the ‘lake house’. # Kensington - Home of the local port, hospital, DOT yard, and a fire station. Biggest town in-game. # Palm Shores - Small tropical-feeling town on its own small island, with its own tower, boardwalk and beach. # South Beach - A resort community, consisting of a few houses and a spawn. # Nomtauk - a very small area on Alan Island, consisting only of a car spawn and a Pit Stop Trivia * UD: Westover Islands reached 104 million visits as of September 15, 2019. * UD: Westover Islands is the most popular and well known UD game, leading some players to believe Westover Islands is a single game instead of part of a series. * UD: Westover Islands has the most map updates on average out of any other UD: Game with an average around three per year. See Also * TwentyTwoPilots © 2018 Ultimate Driving Universe Map Comparison See Also * Westover * Palm Shores * South Beach * Woodbury * Nomtauk * Kensington Category:Games by TwentyTwoPilots Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Delaware Category:Delaware Category:New York Category:Games in New York